


the legendary heroine: next generation stories

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort Food, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Han Solo Lives, Humor, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, Rey Solo, Rey Solo Compliant, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories that will take place in the distant future of the Legendary Heroine Verse as the next generation takes the Reigns. [ Contains spoilers for future events in the series ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the lullaby - han & ben || kylo, kylux

**Author's Note:**

> sapphire2309 prompted at Comment_Fic: Any, any, my lullaby sounds more like distant screams.
> 
> Note: This is a divergent timeline, so while the stabbing will happen as it did in Canon, it will both happen differently and Han will survive it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is haunted by a lullaby sang to him by his father.

_The sun is down_  
And the moon is high in the sky  
So it’s time dear one,  
To go ahead and shut your eyes. 

_Whether you dream of glory_  
Or flying amongst the stars,  
Just know sweet Ben,  
I love you no matter where or who you are. 

Kylo shot up in bed the moment he heard those words echo mourning wail in his dreams. Sweat covered his body as his breathing was ragged and harsh.

Once upon a time those words used to be soothing for him, back when he was Ben Solo. His father used to sing it to him. He would rock the young boy in his arms until he soothed him to sleep. It was an old Corellian tune his mother used to sing to him.

Now that song, whether it appeared in Kylo's dreams or he heard a word or a phrase that reminded him of it he would be transported back to the moment. When the snow fell violently to the ground, when his father was on his knees blindfolded his hands bound behind his back, when the lightsaber was in Kylo's hand shaking. His father sang it to him, in a weepy tone of voice as a final plea for him not to do it. And then as if his words went on deaf ears, Kylo drove the lightsaber through his father's abdomen. 

Kylo could still hear the wince of shock as his father crumbled into the snow like discarded laundry. 

It wasn't supposed to affect him. Whether the man made it off the planet or not, he was doing what Snoke order. Execute Han Solo, leave him to die to draw out his missing mother, and that would be the end of it. But no, what Kylo had done, had haunted his dreams.

Was it because Han Solo the man who went to smuggler to loyal partner of Leia Skywalker Solo was someone Kylo loved with all his heart? Was it because he failed to kill him? Or was it because he was truly going back to the light...

"Ren?" He heard a voice say in the darkness. 

Kylo turned his head to see his sleeping lover Hux look at him in concern. His arm ran lovingly up his bare bicep and shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Hux inquired.

"Nothing," Kylo said closing his eyes, "Go back to sleep my love."

Hux never pestered. He went back to sleep closing his eyes. Kylo sighed and laid back beside him. He tried to busy himself by rubbing his lover's bare spine. But it didn't seem to help. Kylo could hear in the wind like a ghost haunting him:

_Just know sweet Ben, I love you no matter where or who you are._


	2. ease my nerves - han & poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe goes to Han Solo in the aftermath of his ordeal with the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realpoe prompted: Poe Dameron + nervous!!

“What happened kid,” Han asked Poe with concerned look on his face. 

Poe was shaking. He could feel tremors rattling through his bones. His heart slammed against his chest. He was trying to breathe but his breath was caught in his throat. He faced many near death situations. Hell he survived plane crashes. But there was something about what he went through today, he couldn’t fucking shake it off. 

He tried to say the words. It should be easy to say. Yet, he didn’t know if it is because saying it would definitely affect the man who was like a third father to him or if he said it the memory which was a fresh wound would come up quickly into the surface and frighten him again.

“Hey you know you could tell me anything right?” Han said to him again squeezing his hand on his shoulder, “if you need to cry scream out, I won’t judge you. Just tell me what happened….who hurt you.”

Just tell him, Poe thought his eyes were beginning to water. It was getting harder to breathe. His chest was beginning to hurt. maybe if you tell him you will feel better.

He took a sharp breath and looked up at Han. His teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

“He tortured me….” Poe said in a harsh whisper.

Han’s comforting smile had begun to fade. The grip on Poe’s shoulder became tighter. The pilot could see in the old man’s hazel eyes that he knew what was coming but he hoped it wouldn’t be true.

“Who did,” Han asked.

Poe made a deep wince. 

“It was Ben,” He sobbed. 

Han’s mouth twitched in horror at the sound of his son’s name. Poe almost expected the man to growl in anger and just turn away without a word, maybe punch a wall. Poe’s body shook almost anticipating the next move.

But Han did nothing he anticiapted. Instead the comforting smile he had before returned to his lips. He pulled Poe in close and let the pilot cry into his chest. Poe’s hands reached for the smuggler’s jacket as violent sobs left his lips. 

“It’s okay kid let it out,” Han said as he ran his hand through Poe’s hair, “no ones going to hurt you on my watch.”

The fact that the father of the man who terrorized Poe just hours ago was willing to put his pain aside to help him helped bring down his nerves. Slowly at each cry he felt all of his tension and nerves float away.


	3. always there - jainapoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe asks Jaina an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fitzsimmvns prompted: Always + JainaPoe

“We should take this further…” Poe said. 

Jaina turned her head from her view of the brillant D’Qar sky filled with stars and turned to Poe. Her eyebrow raised. What did he mean take this further? They went as far as they possibly went at least she thought they did. At first they were childhood friends, now they were lovers. He stayed with her through her family crumbling and seen her at her worst.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Poe took her hands in his and squeezed them tight. His mahogny eyes gazing at her with wonder and joy. Those same eyes that made her forget her turmoiltulous life. 

“Jaina,” He said squeezing her hands tightly, “I cannot bring your brother back from the darkside, I cannot shake your father out of his depression, I cannot find your sister or your mother and fix your family….but I can make the rest of your life wonderful and amazing…”

A smile formed on her features. Suddenly she understood what he meant. She didn’t need the force bestowed upon her by her mother to read him and know his intentions.

“Marry me,” Poe simply stated.

“Yes,” Jaina said happily.

With a smile on her face she took Poe’s face in her hands and kissed him furiously and passionately. Her past may have dark with all the chaos of childhood. But with him the man she loved, the future looked bright.


	4. my own worst enemy - kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is his own worst enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blacksheepboybucky prompted: Kylux, enemy

Kylo is his own worst enemy, and why? He fell into the same trap his mother did years ago. He fell in love. but he can’t help it; his love Hux held the tiny bit of himself that had long disappeared in the shroud of darkness. 

He tried so hard to not give in to weakness, avoiding him, acting cold. But no matter no hard he tried..Kylo in the end succumbed when he fell into his embrace.


	5. caught red handed - finnrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han hears a noise in the middle of the night only to find something rather different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queenofcinema prompted: Fic prompt: Finn & Rey getting caught making out on the Falcon by Han

There was a racket. A rather loud racket.

Han sat up slowly in bed trying to figure out if it was Rey working on the ship or the First Order making a surprise attack. He narrowed his eyes keeping his ears sharp. Stuff kept falling to the ground. The sound of tools and various odds and ends falling. Han growled causing Leia to slowly stir next to him on the bed.

They were being ransacked.

“Han is everything alright…” She asked rubbing her eyes.

Han didn’t answer, he just got out of bed slowly. Being only in his boxers he put on his white shirts that was discarded on the floor before reaching for his blaster that rested idly on the table.

“Han…” Leia said sitting up slowly again.

“Stay here Leia,” Han responded raising his blaster, “we’re being attacked and if Snoke knows you’re here he’ll kill you.”

“And that is supposed to assure me knowing what trouble you always get in trying to protect me!” Leia called out, “and you know damn well I can protect myself!”

There was no response. Han was already out the door, blaster ready to fire.

* * *

“We’re making too much noise,” Finn said in concern against his girlfriend’s lips. At least that was what he was saying. Truth was he was quite enjoying it

Their combined force sensitivity made the kiss explosive. There was love. There was lust. There was passion. His strong empathy complex picked up the emotions of romance that occurred here. Some that were sad but mostly ones that were happy, which was why this simple makeout was turning all out and wild.

The best was the details of Rey he could feel against his body. Her skin was so soft. Her breasts were small but surprisingly perky despite covered by a bra. Her fingertips were rough and course as they moved against his back. But her lips they were like silk.

“Chewbaca is a heavy sleeper,” Rey simply stated between kisses.

“I’m not talking about him…I’m talking about Solo..” Finn said.

“Oh come on Finn,” Rey responded rolling her eyes, “we’re defintely not the first people to make out on this counter and we will not be the last. And we’re adults he will get over it quickly.”

Rey was right. Finn remembered Jania and Poe exclaiming how they had their first kiss on this very counter, and making out on the counter was a right of passage in the Solo-Skywalker line. Han would probably let it go.

Smirking he decided to deepen the kiss as his umber hands moved down the pastel skin of her stomach causing her to gasp delightfully. He reached for the waistline of her pants and then….

“BAWAH!” A voice yelled in shock.

Finn’s force sensitivity did not stop him from being easily startled. The ex storm trooper found himself flying three feet off the table and onto the ground. Catching his breath, Finn slowly lifted himself over the table only to reach the gaze of Han Solo himself standing in the doorway in only his boxers and his white shirt, his ever so famous blaster in his hand.

Han Solo was known through Romantic Legend of Leia Skywalker Solo as the “Galaxy’s Biggest Damsel.” Even so, with the man’s tendency to go Bantha shit over the people he loved and famous marksmanship, he scared the ever living shit out of Finn.

Finn looked Han straight in the eyes….He wasn’t sure if he was angry or just plan done. But either way….there was not a hint of amusement on his face.

 _Sweet mother of moons,_ Finn communicated to Rey through the force, _he’s gonna kill me or worse….give me the blaster talk._

 _Oh don’t be nervous,_ Rey responded, _He likes Poe._

 _I’m no Poe,_ Finn retorted.

 _Would it be of comfort to you that he is gonna think of you better than Hux,_ Rey said back referring to Kylo Ren’s equally as evil lover.

 _Thats not a stretch,_ Finn joked.

His thoughts were interrupted by Han groaning and leaning his head against the fist that held his blaster before looking at the couple.

“You’re lucky you are not a little redheaded facist shit like the last boyfriend I encountered and I actually like you,” Han grumbled, “Or I’d shoot you right now.” He looked up at Finn his face still stern. “Keep the racket down Rey, we’re trying to sleep.” He turned to walk out the doorway before stopping in his tracks and turning his head to face the couple, “Oh and Finn…”

Finn only gulped in response.

“You hurt Rey,” Han said, “next time we encounter your ol’ boss Captain Phasma….you are joining her in the Trash Compactor.” And with that he was out the door, “LEIA YOU CAN PUT YOUR LIGHTSABER THE KIDS WERE MAKING OUT IN THE ENGINE ROOM….USED TO IT?! LAST TIME I WALKED IN ON SOMEONE IN THERE IT WAS YOUR BROTHER AND MARA JADE, AND I STILL CAN’T GET THE SIGHT OF LUKE’S ASS OUT OF MY HEAD!”

Finn and Rey looked at each other in stunned silence for a moment. When the air was clear and they made sense of what happened the two of them let out a long and hearty laugh.

And another happy memory was added to a sea of them that occurred in this very room.


	6. comfort food - kes & poe dameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes comes to visit his son after the long week Poe has had dealing with the first order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brumeier prompted on Comment Fic: Any, Any, Eating their feelings. (gluttony)

Poe was surprised to see that his father came to visit the Resistance Base in D'Qar. Kes Dameron had often said while he was proud his only son was following the footsteps of him and his mother, he had enough of war and rather have his son visit him than come to the base [even though Luke said Kes was welcome with open arms]. Something that Poe understood, especially in these chaotic few days.

"Papa," Poe said with a bright smile as he hugged Kes, "I thought Papa Lando told you he was going to come with Jaina and I in a couple of days."

"He did," Kes responded pulling his son close and kissing him on the forehead. He was almost clinging to him. He wondered how much detail Papa Lando had told Kes. Did he tell him about the fact his former best friend and future brother in law tortured him and gravely injured him? That while he managed to destroy Starkiller with Jaina, he failed the personal mission to save Han Solo? From the fact Kes came here, to the way he was holding Poe, told him his stepfather told Kes enough. "I couldn't wait I had to see you."

"I am okay Papa...really," Poe said stepping back and smiling grabbing onto his father's forearms, "But I am glad to see you." He heard a beep behind him...BB-8, his father's original droid came charging into the room. They beeped happily and rolled against Kes' leg. "And look BeeBee Eight is happy you are here too."

Still holding onto his Son's forearm, Kes bent down and patted BB-8 on the head causing the little droid to Coo.

"I am happy to see you too Beebee eight," Kes said before leading Poe to a table, "and now the reason I am really here...I know my son well, when he goes through stressful situations....he doesn't like to talk...he likes to eat his favorite foods."

Poe gasped happily when his father opened the container. It was Yavin Spicy Tamales. He used to each these every chance he got when he was a kid and his father....made the best ones.

"Papa you shouldn't have!" Poe exclaimed happily, "Thank you!"

"Well go on!" Kes said, "take a bite."

Poe immediately took a bite of the Tamale and immediately he was transported to the heavens. For a moment he forgot the stresses of war, the betrayal of his best friend, his upcomming nupitals being clouded by the possible demises of Jaina's parents and was transported back to when he was a kid when everything was simple and nothing was complicated.

For the first time in three days he was at peace. Poe looked up and smiled at his father.

"Hey Papa?" Poe said raising an eyebrow. Kes only hummed and nodded, "I know you don't usually like coming to army bases, but thank you for coming to visit me...I really needed this."

Kes only smiled and pulled Poe in for a hug kissing him on the forehead once again. With a deep elated sigh he said:

"To see you smile like that it was all worth it."


	7. a few truths - kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux stands there helpless as he watches his lover fall apart over regrets involving his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blacksheepboybucky prompted: "Kylux 60 Things you said when you were drunk "

Hux stood tense at the other side of the room as he watched his lover and companion take a long sip of his Corellian whisky. It had been no secret at least to him that Ren had been grately affected by what happened on Starkiller. Sleepless nights, bursts of anger that were more frequent, and the drinking…Hux never seen his lover consume so much in his life.

“What do you want me to say,” Ren slurred, “The truth.”

It was dead silent for a moment. There was only the sound of the ship flying through hyperspace and Ren’s heavy breathing filling the room. Finally the sound of the now empty bottle of Corellian Whisky falling on the tile ground broke the silence.

“The truth is I did many terrible things without flinching,” Ren said rising to his feet and taking long strides over to Hux, “I killed people even younger than me, I tortured a man that was once my best friend, hell I even punished that traitorous FN-227 without blinking. I have proved my worthy spot on the dark side!” He paused and swallowed, “so why is it when I should not be feeling anything when I did exactly what Snoke ordered….carry out my Father’s execution it haunts me. I cannot sleep…I cannot eat, without hearing that Force be damned Lullaby he used to sing to me as a child in my head.”

Hux didn’t know how to answer him, or comfort him in such a way. His relationship with his father Brendol Hux Sr. was far from the loving man Han Solo was from his son. In fact the day his father was executed for his crimes against the galaxy was the happiest day of Hux’s life. Had the tables had turned and Snoke had ordered Hux to execute his own father, he would have done it with glee. But there was one thing that was clear with him.

“Maybe you are going back to the light,” Hux said furrowing his brow. The sad thing was he loved his job, he loved his tasks, he loved his power….but he loved Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, what ever the kriff his name was, the fucking pain in his ass more. “If this regret is a sign you are going then I won’t tell Snoke….just go.”

Ren only laughed lowly. There was a bitter and drunken smile that formed on his lips. 

“You know I can’t do that,” He said.

“Why because of me?” Hux inquired, “yes I can be a power hungry man at times but as cold as I seem if you go back to the light and you asked me to follow you…I would.”

Ren’s eyes met the General’s, his smile lightened a little but it was still sad, still pained. His eyes were beginning to water, as if realization was beginning to hit him like an astroid coullision. 

“I know you would Hux and that is why I love and depend on you,” Ren said his voice was cracking, “but it has nothing to do with you…more to do with me. I can’t go back to the light because I am too far gone.” He paused to swallow. “I had my chance to go back to Ben Josiah Skywalker Solo, mother and father’s light that was born out of darkness. That was my last chance, and I blew it. There is no…there’s no going back now.”

And then in a unexpected move, Ren fell to his knees in front of Hux and started sobbing. His arms wrapped around Hux’s legs as Ren buried his head in the general’s knees. He was vulnerable, helpless, a position only Hux was allowed to see. 

“I messed up Hux,” Ren wept, “I really messed up.”

Hux sighed and started running his hand through Ren’s long dark locks, whispering words of reassurance and occasionally bending down to kiss him on the crown of his head. These were the actions and confessions of a drunken man. Tomorrow morning they would wake up in bed together and Ren would forget this Force Forsaken conversation ever happened. 

But it didn’t seem to matter to him. Hux felt helpless watching the man he fell for fall in front of him. If this was the only way to help him, so be it.


	8. sweet moments - finnrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gives Rey a Tender Massage after a vigorous day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompted: 93. Sweet- finnrey

“Training rough?” Finn asked as Rey limped into the room.

Rey never answered collasped on the bed they were sharing. He wouldn’t physically know the experience, but he and Han Solo watched Leia and Rey training as they recovered from their injuries from their confrontation with Kylo Ren. Some of it looked pretty tough, and stressful, but the best he could do was help her relax.

“Are you sore?” Finn asked raising an eyebrow. Rey nodded her head. “Where?”

“My shoulders,” Rey said slowly sitting up. “Master Leia had me standing on my head.”

Finn wanted to twist his face in sympathy, but he remembered what Han had told him. When Leia was training on Degobah, he couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness Yoda put the woman through. But Han’s reactions and snark only made her frustrated.

Finn and Rey, probably went through a lifeline of drama in less than a week, but this relationship was still pretty young. Rey was one of the only things keeping Finn from succumbing to the darkness of his past, he didn’t want to mess that up.

“Uh do you mind if I help you with that,” Finn asked, “I had a friend who taught me some muscle ache techniques in the First Order.”

“As long as it helps,” Rey said, “What do I do?”

“Just lean against me,” Finn responded.

Rey took a deep breath as she leaned against his torso. Finn couldn’t help but smile at the familiar close comfort. Of course Rey had been in his arms like this many times before, but he loved her that much, it was still exciting as the first time. 

He started by crawling his fingers down her neck. It caused Rey to sigh deeply and close her eyes, entering her relaxation state. He felt her settle deeper against his abdomen. He then started to put pressure against her shoulders. 

“Oh that feels good,” Rey said.

As the minutes passed, Finn felt Rey relax further against him. He smiled. Being trained to be a stormtrooper his hands were trained to do destruction and carnage. But here he was using his hands to help someone heal…..someone he loved. 

“Shoulders feeling better” Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

Rey didn’t answer. Finn leaned his head forward to see she was sleeping. He laughed lowly and shook his head. He laid Rey down on the bed and took the spot next to her. He sighed happily. 

He was so glad he could share this sweet moment with her like this.


	9. the revelation, kylux feat. Han Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han realizes a few truths watching Ben and his Boyfriend Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creepy_shetan Prompted:
> 
> Star Wars, (General) Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren,  
> Hux: How do we keep it light and breezy? I know! A comprehensive set of rules.  
> Ren: How am I attracted to you? Doesn’t matter. I am. Go.
> 
>  
> 
> (source: Brooklyn Nine-Nine)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Will take place either within or a deleted scene in the Fourth Installment of the Legendary Heroine Verse.

Han watches them carefully, Ben and the Hux boy. He remains quiet, as he is strapped to the chair knowing this was a way to torture him. A reminder of his missing wife. For all the roughness in his Kylo Ren persona, Ben is surprisingly tender. Slowly brushing his fingers against the redhead's pale cheeks.

Han barely knows the kid, only his father may be burn in the seven hells. But from his mannerisms, Hux seemed to be alot like him. Proper, rule following, ellitist. He could tell by the way the boy's eyes told Ben "Not Here".

Han wonders how Ben could pick up a boy like that. Sure Ben may be dark but Han could spot a bit of himself in his son. Han's sarcasm, his playfullness, his snark. They were opposites as boys could be.

But then Ben pauses to look in Hux's eyes. Han bites his lip as he looks at the scene as he clenches his hands in his bonds. Ben's eyes, they sparkle, just like the way Leia's used to when she gazed upon him. Ben is in love and he is happy.

Han was once happy like that, before Leia disappeared and he became nothing. It has been years since he last kissed her, he last touched her....since he last told her _I know_. But still it is a found beautiful memory even in this darkness. 

And suddenly Han knows why they are in love. They completed each other. The Hux boy may have been Ben's opposite, but if this is Han's last hours alive, at least he can die knowing Ben has something good from this hell. 

He gets to experience to once wonderful life Han once had by falling in love, and being loved in return.


	10. the sound of your voice, hanleia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han loves the sound of Leia's deep voice she developed in age.

Sure, Leia had definitely changed with Age. She isn't as boney as she was before she had the kids. She is more plump and big breasted [more for his hands to play with right?]. But the thing Han seemed to love the most was the sound of her voice.

It was deeper, much rougher than it was when he last saw her all those years ago. Slightly scratchy. It would send a jolt down Han's spine everytime she uttered a word.

There were moments like now, when he would slip into the kitchen as she was making tea. He would sneak up behind her, wrap his long arms around her and press a kiss to her neck. His wife would moan and he would purr.

"Give me a moment to breathe hotshot," Leia whispered, trying to catch her breath, "we just had a round ten minutes ago I know we have pleanty of catching up to do."

Han only chuckled against her skin placing a line of kisses down her neck. She pulled her robe slightly off her shoulders exposing her skin. He pressed his lips against the slope of her shoulder. Leia closed her eyes and the sound she made sent a warmth down his spine to his lower stomach.

"Forgive me," He hummed making little nips on his wife's skin with his teeth, "I just like hearing the sound of your voice, its deep rough....and beautiful."

Leia closed her eyes and slipped her hand in Han's hair. Grayish brown, yet still as soft and fluffy as it ever was. She tilted her head to the side leaving Han access to ravish her neck and shoulder.

"Well hotshot if you want to make me purr," Leia said with a grin, "show me what you got."

Han only chuckled and slipped his fingers between her folds. When he pressed down on her clit, the sound she made, something between a scratchy moan and a whimper was enough to send pleasureful shockwaves to his groin.

"Perfect," Was all he could mutter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
